My Number One Queen
by Riyuki18
Summary: HidanXAnkoXItachi ... Anko dan Itachi mengikuti game dipesta itu, dan siapa itu yang berdansa sama Itachi? Koyuki mempermalukan Anko dipesta! Dan rahasia gadis yang menelpon Itachi dichapter sebelumnya akan terkuak, juga alasan Itachi menembak Anko yang ternyata hanyalah alibi! Chapter update.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Waduh saia beneran khilaf, fic ini terbentuk akibat kekhilafan otak saia. Saia bikin story ini murni karena saia lagi jatuh cinta (tanpa sebab) sama pairing ini.

Hidan : Gila ya, gue dipasangin juga sama Anko? *Bergidik ngeri*.

Author : Iya, wakakakakak! Akan saia buat kau mengejar-ngejar Anko! *Evilsmirk*.

Dan di fic ini kalimatnya gak saia buat terlalu baku, yah seperti kehidupan sehari-hari aja, ada kalanya para chara ini sopan tapi ada kalanya preman akutnya keluar. Enjoy this chapie.

Warning : T rate (untuk sementara warningnya ini dulu, gak tau kedepannya).

Pairing : HidanXAnkoXItachi (Triangle love?).

Disclaimer : Chara disini milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**My Number One Queen**

**-Opening-**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~" begitulah jeritan yang terdengar pagi ini sampai kemana-mana. Maklumlah karena Itachi Uchiha, sang aktor muda yang tampan bersekolah ditempat kami. Itachi memang sangat keren dan mempesona dimata semua anak perempuan.

Oh, ya kita belum berkenalan. Nama gue Mitarashi Anko dan gue duduk dikelas dua sekarang. Umur gue jelas baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun kira-kira baru tiga hari lalu gue merayakan ultah gue. Sorry sama bahasa gue yang rada kasar, gue emang terhitung tomboy diantara anak cewek lainnya dikelas, tapi kalau soal Itachi gue juga ngefans banget sama dia. Gue emang udah mulai jadi fans beratnya sejak satu tahun lalu, gila ya itu orang keren banget main filmnya yang berjudul Masscare Uchiha, dimana dia jadi pemeran utamanya disitu. Dan gue seneng banget tau dia bakalan sekolah disini. Soalnya menurut rumor sih, dia mau main film buat movie terbarunya di daerah sini, makanya untuk kelancaran dia pindah sekolah kemari.

"Anko, masuk kelas aja yuk!" terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut hitam tengah menarik tangan Anko.

"Ntar dulu dong, Itachinya aja belum keluar" kata Anko yang masih penasaran mau ngeliat aktor pujaannya.

Kenalin yang disebelah gue itu namanya Shizune, anaknya pendiem dan kalem makanya gak heran banyak cowok yang suka sama dia. Gue sering diprotes supaya gue bisa sekalem Shizune. Gue udah temenan deket dari kelas satu, kita selalu bareng tiap pulang sekolah. Dia satu kelas juga sama gue dan sebangku. Banyak anak cowok yang nyari info tentang dia dari gue, tapi tentu saja gue kasih syarat yang gak gampang! Jelas dong, gue mau sahabat gue ini dapetin cowok yang terbaik. Tapi ada satu sih sifat yang gue gak suka sama dia, anaknya penakut banget dan cengeng! Kalo dibentak aja dia pasti udah mewek. Satu lagi, kakaknya itu kepala sekolah disini lho, namanya Tsunade. Sifat Tsunade itu berbanding terbalik dari Shizune. Kok bisa ya? Hahahah gue aja heran ngeliatnya.

"Ya udah deh, aku duluan ya!" Shizune yang gak betah berlama-lama plus takut kena omel guru langsung ninggalin Anko.

"Kyaaaaaa, Itachi keluar!" tunjuk seorang cewek berambut pirang dengan gaya kunciran yang khas sambil dorong-dorong Anko.

"Iya-iya, gue juga liat kali Temari!" balas Anko sambil memegang tangan Temari supaya gadis berkuncir empat itu berhenti mendorongnya.

Satu lagi, yang ini Temari. Dia juga sahabat gue. Dia sama gilanya sama gue, kita selalu kompak dan selalu satu suara untuk melakukan hal-hal gila hahahaha. Pokoknya dia satu pikiran deh sama gue. Dia datang dari Negara Suna dan asal kalian semua tau, Temari ini anak dari presiden Suna! Tapi tentu aja jati diri Temari cuma gue yang tau, kalau yang lain tau bisa heboh deh sekolah ini. Tapi meski dia anak presiden, Temari mau kok bergaul dan anaknya asik. Dan banyak hal yang bikin kalian geleng-geleng ngeliat Temari yang ternyata gokil abis. Mungkin predikat 'Putri dari seorang presiden' lebih cocok disandang Shizune dibanding Temari. Dia juga ngefans banget sama Itachi lebih fanatik dari gue malah.

"Cih, kau tak bosan-bosannya ngefans sama Itachi itu, Anko!" datang seorang pemuda berambut putih yang langsung menepuk kepala Anko dengan 'agak' keras. Membuat Anko sedikit gusar.

"Jangan ganggu orang Hidan!" balas Anko sambil menepis tangan cowok tersebut dari atas kepalanya.

"Jangan sampai telat masuk kelas ya Obaa-chan!" sahut pemuda itu yang kemudian kabur dengan cepat setelah meledek Anko dengan sebutan nenek.

Menyebalkan! Cowok tadi namanya Hidan, dia teman masa kecil gue dulu dan sekarang kita ketemu lagi, kalian tau apa? _DISASTER_! Soalnya dari dulu gue selalu diledekin sama dia dan selalu sukses bikin gue nangis sama semua ledekan dia. Ah, pokoknya gue kesel sama dia. Tapi kadang-kadang dia baik juga sih sama gue itupun kalau dia lagi kepepet mau putusin ceweknya, _oh my gosh_! Itu anak emang gak kapok-kapok berurusan sama cewek. Dia sebenernya bukan tipe playboy tapi kalau pacaran gak pernah bisa awet, paling lama juga satu bulan! Lo bayangin aja, satu bulan! Dan anehnya dia gak pernah bisa mutusin cewek. Dan lo tau? Sekarang dia lagi deketin Shizune, hahahah gak bakal gue ijinin dia jadian sama Shizune. Bukannya gue cemburu, tapi gue gak mau Shizune sakit hati.

"KYAAAAAAAA SASUKE!" teriakan kembali terdengar sesaat setelah Sasuke keluar dan kini berjalan di samping Itachi.

Itu namanya Sasuke, dia adik Itachi. Dia juga sama terkenalnya sama Itachi, bedanya dia itu foto model. Yah emang pantes sih kalau diliat dari penampilannya yang ehem, bisa dibilang cakep, putih dan tatapan dinginnya itu loh, mampu membius cewek manapun. Tapi gue gak ngefans sama dia, anaknya sotoy banget! Sok sibuk gitu deh, dan sok terkenal (walaupun dia emang terkenal sih), tapi gue gak demen aja liat lagaknya. Beda sama kakaknya yang ramah, aduh pokoknya Itachi _the best_!

"Ayo bubar-bubar, masuk kelas semuanya!" terlihat seorang guru datang dan menyuruh semua murid untuk masuk.

"Yaaaaaaaaah~~" keluh semua murid yang terpaksa bersunggut-sunggut mengikuti omongan sang guru. Sang guru itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah-wajah muridnya yang cemberut, lucu sekali.

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru cantik berambut hitam ombak dengan mata merahnya yang kini tengah menatap murid-muridnya.

"Pagi sensei!" jawab murid-murid seperti biasa.

"Hari ini kelas ini akan kedatangan murid baru. Tentu kalian sudah mengenalnya karena tadi hampir semua murid perempuan meneriakinya tadi di depan" kata sang guru membuat semua murid cewek dikelas langsung membulat matanya, seolah tak percaya.

"Itachi Uchiha, silahkan masuk" begitu sang guru memanggil nama itu, kembali anak-anak perempuan di kelas berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAAA ITACHI!" teriakan itu membahana di dalam kelas, bahkan ada yang sampai menangis.

"Karena kalian sudah mengenalnya jadi saya rasa tidak perlu ada sesi perkenalan, nah Itachi silahkan duduk dibangku kosong di belakang Anko" kata sang guru sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang tepat berada di belakang Anko.

Tanpa menjawab Itachi segera berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang akan menjadi miliknya. Dapat terlihat semua anak perempuan terus-menerus menatap Itachi ketika cowok itu berjalan, dan ketika Itachi tersenyum dapat terdengar jerit yang tertahan.

.

"Hai, boleh kenalan?" sapa Itachi kepada Anko ketika dia berhasil duduk dibangkunya.

"A-Anko … Mi-Mitarashi Anko!" jawab Anko menjadi gugup seketika_. 'Ah, kenapa gue jadi gugup kayak orang bego begini!'_.

"Nama gue Itachi Uchiha" balas Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman membuat Anko blushing.

"Gu-gue udah tau!" jawab Anko. Tentu saja dia tau, siapa sih yang gak tau Itachi Uchiha di sekolah ini. Hampir semua murid mengenalnya.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Itachi seolah pura-pura gak tau.

"I-iya, gue kan ngefans sama lo … Ja-jadi wajarlah kalau gue tau!" balas Anko setengah malu-malu saat dia akhirnya mengakui kalau dia fans Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih ya Anko" jawab Itachi dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut.

"Terima kasih u-untuk apa?" tanya Anko bingung kenapa Itachi berterimakasih padanya, kan dia tidak memberikan apa-apa pada Itachi.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi penggemarku" jawab Itachi yang kini sedang memasang wajah senyum bagai malaikat.

"I-iya … Sa-sama-sama" jawab Anko kembali blushing. Dia benar-benar merasa tersanjung atas ucapan terima kasih dari Itachi. Meski hanya sebuah ucapan tapi begitu istimewa buat Anko. Tanpa disadari, saat itu banyak beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan sinis.

~o0o~

.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi Itachi langsung diserbu oleh para fansnya, dan Anko yang duduk persis di depan Itachi kebagian getahnya.

"Aduh, hey jangan dorong-dorong!" Anko yang kesal karena didorong-dorong langsung berteriak keras. Tapi teriakannya tidak didengar, seolah-olah dia hanyalah seekor nyamuk yang tak pantas untuk dipedulikan.

"Hey, aku mau keluar! Minggir-minggir!" Anko berteriak sekali lagi dan kali ini dia berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri yang terseret. Dan sebuah dorongan keras dari seorang cewek diarahkan pada Anko hingga gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan …

BRUK!

Anko yang terdorong dan kehilangan keseimbangan nyaris saja terjatuh, tapi untungnya tubuhnya ditahan oleh Itachi. Untuk sesaat Anko melupakan keramaian yang ada disana, wajah Itachi begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan dapat terasa dadanya terasa panas dan berdebar cepat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Anko?" pertanyaan Itachi barusan menyadarkan Anko yang larut dalam pelukan Itachi untuk sesaat.

"A-ah, maaf Itachi! Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Anko yang wajahnya kini berubah seperti tomat matang. Begitu membetulkan posisinya Anko melihat kesekeliling yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka dan sebagian lagi ada yang menatap dengan wajah yang hampir menjerit.

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat? Aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku serta foto satu-satu pada kalian!" kata Itachi yang seolah ingin menyelamatkan Anko. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Itachi segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas yang diikuti oleh para fansnya.

"Anko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizune yang segera menghampiri Anko, karena sejak tadi dia tidak bisa masuk ke kerumunan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita ke kantin saja yuk!" kata Anko yang dengan cepat melupakan kejadian tadi.

* * *

Di kantin ...

.

.

"APA? ITACHI SEKELAS DENGAN KALIAN?" tanya Temari untuk memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

"He'eh!" jawab Anko sambil tersenyum jail begitu melihat wajah cemberut Temari.

"Ah, curang! Aku kan juga mau sekelas dengan Itachi!" kata Temari sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Ke kelas kita aja!" kata Anko sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hey, Anko!" disaat Anko sedang asik makan dicafetaria muncul dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut biru terang dengan bibir yang berwarna merah terang, dan yang satu lagi berambut pink dengan kacamata tipis menghiasi wajah putihnya. Keduanya sedang berdiri di depan Anko dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Anko cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua orang itu.

BRAK!

"Kalau sedang diajak bicara lihat sini!" gadis berambut biru itu terlihat kesal dengan sikap Anko, dia berteriak sambil menggebrak meja.

"Bisa gak kasar kalau mau ajak orang ngomong?" Temari yang udah kesal ikut terbawa emosi, dia menggebrak meja sambil kembali berteriak.

"Diem aja lo! Ini bukan urusan lo!" samber si cewek berambut pink sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Temari.

"Gak usah ribut! Mau lo apa? Dateng-dateng marah-marah begitu?" Anko akhirnya berdiri menghadapi kedua gadis itu.

"Mau gue? Gue minta lo jangan terlalu deket sama Itachi!" kata gadis berambut biru itu sambil mendorong-dorong Anko.

"Emang siapa elo?" tanya Anko bales ngedorong cewek berambut biru itu lebih keras lagi.

"Gue ketua fans club Itachi yang diangkat secara resmi, dan gue gak suka sama gaya lo yang sok peluk-peluk Itachi!" jawab cewek itu dengan ketus. Rupanya dia melihat kejadian saat Anko tanpa sengaja dipeluk oleh Itachi.

"Gue sama sekali gak peluk-peluk Itachi! Itu gue jatoh kedorong!" Anko berusaha membela dirinya, seenaknya aja dia dibilang meluk Itachi, meskipun dia emang suka sama cowok itu tapi gak mungkin dia meluk cowok duluan.

"Udah-udah kalian jangan bertengkar!" Shizune yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara, dia sudah mulai jenuh melihatnya.

"Shizune, lo gak usah ikut campur. Urusan kita cuma sama Anko!" balas cewek berambut pink tersebut menyuruh Shizune duduk dengan manis kembali.

"Mendingan kalian berdua pergi dari sini deh, atau mau gue siram?" ancem Temari dengan muka serius, dia udah siap megang minuman jus jeruknya yang tadi dia pesan.

"Lo berani nyirem kita?" tantang cewek berambut biru.

"Berani aja kalo lo masih cari masalah sama temen gue!" pelotot Temari.

"Anko, mulai sekarang jangan sok caper deh sama Itachi! Kalo lo masih berani deketin dia, bakalan kita bejek-bejek!" cewek berambut biru itu balik ngancem Anko sambil meremas botol minuman kaleng yang dia pegang.

"Gue gak takut!" kata Anko dengan berani.

"Nantangin?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu sambil berkacak pinggang angkuh.

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Shizune berdiri dan berteriak tapi sayang nasibnya benar-benar sial. Tanpa terduga dia terkena tamparan yang melayang kewajahnya dengan keras.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras itu mendarat keras dipipi kiri Shizune membuat gadis ringkih itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terdorong akibat tamparan itu. Tapi untungnya tepat persis di belakang Shizune ada Hidan, jadi gadis itu tidak jatuh tersungkur ke bawah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Hidan dingin dengan tatapan tajam kearah kedua gadis yang sekarang sedang kaget karena tak mengira tamparan itu melayang ke wajah Shizune.

"Ma-maaf Shizune, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menamparmu!" kata gadis berambut pink itu dengan mimik wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Lalu kau bermaksud menampar siapa, Karin?" tanya Hidan menatap tajam pada gadis yang bernama Karin itu.

"Ti-tidak … Aku hanya … " seketika Karin berubah menjadi ciut.

"Ini sekolahan bukan tempat untuk berkelahi. Cepat kembali ke kelas kalian sebelum kulaporkan pada Tsunade-sama" kata Hidan mengancam untuk melaporkan kejadian ini. Dengan ketakutan kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan cafeteria.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shizune?" tanya Anko dan Temari secara bersamaan dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku rasa begitu … " jawab Shizune setengah meringis sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Muka lo bengkak, masa dibilang gak apa-apa? Lo pulang aja Shizune, nanti gua yang absenin!" samber Hidan yang berubah lagi menjadi preman gaya bicaranya, dia menyuruh Shizune untuk pulang duluan. Gadis ini memang fisiknya agak lemah dan gampang sakit.

"Iya, aku akan pulang duluan. Kepalaku mulai pusing … " balas Shizune dengan suara lemah.

"Kami antar ya" kata Temari yang kemudian berjalan sambil memegangi Shizune, Anko pun ikut mengekor di belakang. Sebelumnya Anko sempat menoleh kearah Hidan yang masih berdiri mengawasi.

"Terima kasih Hidan" bisiknya pelan sambil setengah membungkuk lalu pergi. Hidan hanya menghela napas berat.

~o0o~

.

.

Pulang sekolah Anko terpaksa pulang duluan, karena Shizune pulang duluan pas jam istirahat tadi, sedangkan Temari dia ada pelajaran tambahan, sebagai nilai pengganti karena nilai ulangannya jelek. Dengan sedikit menghela napas berat Anko berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"ANKO!" saat Anko hampir keluar gerbang ada dua orang yang memanggilnya secara bersamaan. Anko menoleh kearah belakangnya yang ternyata ada Hidan dan Itachi yang tengah berlari menuju arahnya, mereka berlari dengan cepat seperti sedang lomba lari saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Anko setengah sweatdrop melihat keduanya tengah terengah-engah napasnya.

"Mau pulang bareng?" lagi-lagi keduanya ngomong barengan. Hidan sama Itachi hanya bisa saling pandang dengan tatapan _deathglare_ masing-masing.

"Pulang sama-sama aja" kata Anko sambil tersenyum ramah, mengajak kedua cowok itu pulang bersamaan.

.

"Padahal kukira bisa jalan berduaan saja sama Anko!" celetuk Hidan yang berjalan agak kebelakang dari Anko dan Itachi yang berjalan beriringan.

"Bicara apa kau Hidan?" delik Anko kesal kearah pemuda di belakangnya itu.

"Kalian kulihat akrab sekali, apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Itachi secara mendadak.

"Benarkah? Apa kami terlihat seperti pacaran? Tuh, kan benar Anko. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu!" samber Hidan yang kayaknya sih girang bener sama pernyataan Itachi barusan, dia berlari sambil merangkul Anko.

"Jangan bermimpi Hidan! Kami tidak pacaran kok!" jawab Anko segera menggeplak pemuda itu dan meralat omongan Hidan barusan.

"Jadi bukan ya? Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku masih ada kesempatan … " kata Itachi pelan sambil menghela napas lega.

"Hey, hey, hey. Apa maksudnya itu dengan kata-kata 'syukurlah'? Kau mau bersaing denganku?" tanya Hidan yang tak terima Itachi mau menyainginya.

"Berhenti bercanda Hidan!" lagi-lagi satu geplakan mampir dikepala Hidan, sang empunya kepala hanya meringis pura-pura kesakitan.

"Cih, iya-iya aku akan diam saja!" balas Hidan agak kesal lalu kembali mengawasi Itachi dan Anko dari belakang.

.

Saat sedang berjalan tiba-tiba saja ada truk yang melaju cepat datang dari arah belakang mereka. Kejadiannya sangat cepat tapi untungnya Itachi jauh lebih cepat untuk melindungi Anko yang memang berjalan dekat jalan dan hampir terserempet truk itu.

"AWAS!" kata Itachi sambil menyeret Anko kedalam pelukannya. Anko yang masih belum menyadari ada apa hanya bisa terdiam di dalam pelukan Itachi. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dan tercium aroma tubuh pemuda itu.

"Truk sialan!" umpat Hidan kesal yang langsung melempar tasnya kearah truk yang sudah melaju cepat itu.

"Anko kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi baru melepaskan pelukannya, dia khawatir melihat Anko yang diam saja.

"I-iya … Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Anko yang baru bisa menguasai perasaannya.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali, barusan ada truk yang hampir menyerempetmu kau tau!" kata Hidan sambil memarahi Anko yang berjalan terlalu ke tengah jalan dan tidak hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tau … Maafkan aku, Terima kasih ya Itachi" jawab Anko jadi merasa tidak enak dengan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau tidak terluka" jawab Itachi yang maklum.

"Cih" Hidan hanya berdesis kesal, dia lalu berjalan mengambil tasnya yang tadi sempat dia lempar kejalan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan mewah menghampiri mereka …

"Baka-Ani, ayo masuk! Sedang apa kau malah jalan-jalan disini?" terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang melawan gravitasi itu sedang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela kaca mobil.

"Sasuke, kau merusak kesenangan orang saja!" balas Itachi begitu mengetahui adiknya muncul disaat yang tidak terduga.

"Bodoh, ayo masuk!" kata Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar dan segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Anko, Hidan … Aku pulang dulu ya" kata Itachi yang sepertinya masih gak rela buat ninggalin kedua teman barunya (khususnya Anko).

"Eh? Bukannya kau bilang arah rumah kita sejalan?" tanya Anko dengan bingung.

"Maaf, aku berbohong tadi … Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat saja. Aku pulang ya, Hidan jaga Anko ya!" kata Itachi seraya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya kearah Hidan.

"Pasti!" jawab Hidan yang membalas dengan mengangkat tangan juga.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok disekolah" Itachi segera masuk mobil, dan mobil itu segera putar arah.

* * *

Di dalam mobil ...

.

"Kelihatannya lo seneng banget?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Itachi yang sedari tadi tersenyum puas.

"Begitulah!" jawab Itachi dengan senyum yang cerah membuat Sasuke malah merinding, dia tau benar siapa Itachi, dan senyum itu mengisyaratkan ada sebuah rencana licik diotaknya.

"Pasti cewek tadi, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya udah menduga siapa yang bikin Itachi terus-terusan tersenyum.

"Gue udah nentuin pilihan dan dari sekian banyak cewek cuma dia yang pas". Jawab Itachi dengan perasaan yakin.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang kembali melirik kakaknya itu.

"Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya" balas Itachi, senyumannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai kecil.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Itachi? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Anko?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Ide abal saia yang berhasil ditelurkan oleh otak gaje saia. Sakura cs saia jadikan adik kelas Anko.

Hmm apa ada yang suka sama pair langka ini selain saia? Saia rasa sangat langka ya ... Tapi ya sudahlah, terlanjur jatuh cinta apa mau dikata coba?.

Nah, enjoy this chapter. Saran dan kritik seperti biasa masukan ke kotak reviews atau PM gak apa-apa kok.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^v.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Sebenernya bagian ini agak panjang tapi terpaksa saia potong sebagian karena kesalahan teknis, Saia bertekad bulat sempurna memperjuangkan pairing ini khekhekhe *tertawa bejat*, Hidan pengen banget saia nistain abis-abisan disini! Saia gak bisa banyak ngomong, pokoknya enjoy this chapter!.

Warning : T rate, bahasa yang setengah baku dan formal.

Pairing : HidanXAnkoXItachi, slight HidanXShizune.

Disclaimet : Masashi Kishimoto yang punya chara nya, cerita abal ini baru saia yang punya.

* * *

**My Number One Queen**

**Chapter 1**

**(Itachi nembak Anko)**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi Anko!" sapa Itachi dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Pagi Itachi!" balas Anko membalas senyuman sang Uchiha.

"Kyaaaaaaa, Itachi!" lagi-lagi para fans Itachi sudah berkerumunan dan berbondong-bondong mereka menghampiri meja duduk Itachi.

Anko yang jenuh melihat kejadian ini reflek berdiri. Ayolah, Itachi memang artis terkenal dan mempunyai semua yang diimpikan gadis-gadis itu, tapi rasanya agak keterlaluan kalau sampai mengganggu waktu Itachi seperti ini.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti sekali saja untuk tidak mengejar Itachi!" Anko berdiri galak sambil berkacak pinggang, wajahnya sudah melotot tajam kearah gadis-gadis ababil itu.

"Anko jangan egois dong!" protes salah satu gadis diantara kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

"Iya, jangan mentang-mentang Itachi duduk di belakang lo, lalu lo jadi menguasai Itachi sendirian!" timpal gadis lain yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Anko yang seolah memonopoli Itachi.

"Kalian yang egois! Harusnya kalian bisa mengerti dan tidak mengejar-ngejar Itachi sampai sejauh ini!" kata Anko yang sepertinya enggan untuk pindah posisi. Dia masih berdiri menghadang gadis-gadis itu dengan tatapan mata yang seolah menyiratkan kalau ada yang berani maju bakalan dia tonjok. Itachi sendiri tampaknya diam saja di belakang Anko tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kalian sedang apa hah?" muncul sosok cewek berambut biru yang kemarin sempat bertengkar dengan Anko, dia datang bersama Karin. Matanya langsung melotot tajam begitu melihat kerumunan di meja Itachi.

"Ah, Guren! Tolongin dong. Anko melarang kami mendekati Itachi! Katanya kami merepotkan Itachi!" salah seorang gadis berusaha membujuk Guren sang ketua Itachi fans club untuk menyingkirkan Anko.

Guren tak berkomentar, dia hanya menatap Anko dengan tajam. Tak lama bibirnya mengeluarkan suara juga.

"Yang dikatakan Anko benar, kalau kalian memang fans Itachi, bersikap sopanlah! Dan jangan membuatnya repot!" tanpa diduga Guren yang biasanya selalu berseteru dengan Anko, sekarang dia sependapat.

"Apa? Bahkan Guren juga sependapat dengan Anko! Ini tidak adil!" tampak gadis-gadis itu kecewa.

"Sudah! Kalian kembali ke kelas dan tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Kalau masih melawan akan kukeluarkan dari keanggotaan Itachi member club!" kata Guren yang sepertinya serius dengan ancamannya. Tentu saja gadis-gadis itu takut, mereka terpaksa kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing serta ke kelas masing-masing.

"Terima kasih Anko, Guren … " kata Itachi seraya duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengatur semua anggotaku" jawab Guren dengan datar dan segera duduk dibangkunya, begitu juga dengan Anko yang merasa lega dengan keputusan Guren.

.

Baru saja Anko duduk dan bisa bernapas lega, dia sudah dikagetkan dengan Hidan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik jendela (ceritanya Anko duduk diposisi paling pojok kanan dekat jendela).

"Anko!" Hidan memanggil Anko sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela. Bukan hanya Anko tapi Itachi juga ikut menoleh melihat pemuda itu.

"Apa?" balas Anko datar walaupun sebenarnya dia kaget juga.

"Absenin pelajaran Asuma-sensei ya!" Dan tolong tas gua taro di kolong meja!" Hidan tanpa persetujuan Anko langsung menyerahkan tasnya begitu saja pada Anko. Gadis itu tak bisa protes, dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Mau kemana sih?" tanya Anko heran, anak ini udah sering bolos pelajarannya Asuma-sensei.

"Malas!" jawab Hidan cuek dan langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Dasar berandal … " gumam Anko pelan sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk Hidan dan meletakkan tas itu di kolong meja. Tanpa disadari Anko, sosok Guren sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

* * *

Jam istirahat ...

.

.

"Itachi, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk club apa di sekolah ini?" tanya Anko kepada Itachi di jam istirahat.

"Entahlah aku masih bingung" jawab Itachi yang memang belum memikirkannya sama sekali.

"Iya juga ya … Kau itu sibuk, pasti tidak ada waktu untuk ikut kegiatan di sekolah" kata Anko yang memaklumi Itachi.

"ANKOOO!" seorang gadis berkuncir empat segera lari menghampiri tempat duduk Anko.

"Hyaaaaa, Itachi! Aku minta tanda tangan sama foto bareng yah!" kata gadis itu melonjak-lonjak senang ketika melihat Itachi.

'_Dasar temari … '_ Anko hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Temari yang berbeda sekali kalau bertemu Itachi.

"Boleh" balas Itachi sambil tersenyum dan memberikan tanda tangannya di sebuah buku yang dibawa Temari.

"Fotonya dong! Anko tolong fotoin kita berdua ya!" pinta Temari kepada Anko untuk memotretnya.

"Oke, siap ya! Senyum!" kata Anko bersiap memotret. Temari segera bergaya dengan senyuman merekah dan tak lupa tangan berbentuk huruf 'V' ikut menghiasi, Itachi ikut tersenyum lebar dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dekat dengan Temari.

Klik!.

"Terima kasih ya, Itachi!" kata Temari yang terlihat sangat senang. Setelah mendapatkan foto dan tanda tangan dari Itachi gadis itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Jadi bingung … Sebenarnya tadi kenapa Temari kemari memanggilku ya?" kata Anko bingung sendiri.

"Temari kenapa? Kelihatannya dia senang sekali" kata Hidan yang mendadak muncul dari balik jendela.

"Hidan! Jangan bikin kaget melulu kenapa!" Anko ngomel, hampir saja jantungnya copot.

"Kaget apa seneng?" Hidan malah godain Anko dan sukses mendapat geplakan sebuah buku dari Anko.

"Godain sekali lagi, gue tambahin nih kapasitas bukunya buat geplak pala lo biar gak bebal!" samber Anko udah siapin bukunya yang tebel-tebel. Hidan langsung nelen ludah.

"Gua bercanda doang kali!" Hidan buru-buru meralat omongannya tadi, takut kena geplak lagi, bisa pusing itu kepala kena geplak terus-menerus.

"Ngomong-ngomong lo dari mana emang? Jangan keseringan ngilang di jam pelajaran Asuma-sensei lho! Udah dicariin!" kata Anko mencoba memperingati temen anehnya ini, yang setiap pelajaran Asuma pasti saja membolos.

"Hyaa … Anko-chan cemas ya?" Hidan malah gak nyambung bikin si Anko kesel lagi.

"Siapa juga yang cemas, baka! Buruan masuk, abis ini pelajaran Tsunade. Bisa jadi perkedel loh kalo bolos!".

"Iya-iya!" balas Hidan sambil ngerlingin mata ke Anko. Itachi yang dari tadi ngeliatin cuma bisa ketawa-ketawa doang.

"Hahahaha … " Itachi ketawa sambil megangin perut.

"Kau kenapa Itachi?" tanya Anko dengan aura suara yang menyeramkan.

"Ti-tidak kok … Hanya saja kalian berdua lucu sekali! Seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah!" ucap Itachi berkata jujur dan kembali tertawa lagi.

"Ngomong kayak gitu lagi, gue juga gak akan segan-segan buat mukul kepala lo, Itachi!" balas Anko udah nyiapin bukunya.

"Hahahah maaf, aku akan diam deh" kata Itachi yang langsung diam tapi mulutnya itu masih senyum-senyum aja.

* * *

Pulangnya ...

.

.

"ANKO!" sapa Temari yang langsung berlari menghampiri Anko yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas, hendak pulang.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Anko yang memang sudah ingin pulang.

"Tidak, errr … Maksudku iya, tapi kita menjenguk Shizune dulu ya. Kata Tsunade-sensei, Shizune demam. Aku lupa memberi taumu tadi pas istirahat" kata Temari menjelaskan maksudnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Mau menjenguk Shizune ya? Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Itachi yang sudah berada diluar.

"Boleh banget!" samber Temari cepat dan langsung merangkul tangan Itachi.

"Kalau Itachi ikut, gua juga ikut!" kata Hidan dengan cepat yang mendadak muncul.

"Tidak ada yang mengajakmu Hidan!" kata Temari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Siapa juga yang minta persetujuan dari lu!" kata Hidan sambil menyeringai, Temari hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lo boleh ikut, tapi awas ya sampai sana jangan macam-macam sama Shizune. Gue bakalan ngawasin lo!" kata Shizune setengah mengancam.

"Cemburu ya?" Hidan kembali meledek Anko.

"Siapa juga yang cemburu! Gue gak mau elo macem-macem sama temen terbaik gue. Itu doang!" kata Anko segera menjelaskan maksudnya. Dia tidak mau pemuda itu sampai salah tanggap dan meledeknya lagi.

"Padahal gua lebih seneng kalo lo cemburu" kata Hidan yang dengan beraninya malah menggenggam tangan Anko.

BUAGH! Satu tonjokkan sukses dilayangkan Anko ke muka Hidan.

"Sudah cepat bangun! Ayo berangkat!" kata Anko yang dengan cuek berjalan lebih dulu bersama Itachi dan Temari yang sedang menahan tawa.

* * *

"Shizune bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Anko yang sudah berada di dalam kamar Shizune.

"Sudah agak lebih baik" balas Shizune sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, ya ada sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu Shizune" kata Temari sambil menyerahkan sekeranjang apel kepada Shizune.

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot begini" kata Shizune yang merasa jadi tidak enak.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok. Cepat sembuh ya, Shizune!" kata Hidan yang langsung menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"I-iya … Te-terima kasih … " kata Shizune sambil menunduk, dapat terlihat adanya semburat merah yang muncul diwajah gadis itu.

" … " Anko tak berkomentar melihat gelagat Shizune yang mendadak aneh.

Mereka semua akhirnya berbincang-bincang sejenak.

"Sudah hampir sore, kami pulang dulu ya Shizune!" kata Temari saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Besok kamu sudah bisa sekolah?" tanya Anko berharap Shizune bisa hadir kembali di kelas.

"Iya, kurasa begitu. Terimakasih atas kunjungannya" kata Shizune yang merasa senang.

"Ini" Hidan menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Shizune.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shizune sambil memegang buku yang diberikan Hidan.

"Itu catatan untuk hari ini. Aku sudah membuatnya untukmu" kata Hidan tanpa terduga, bahkan Anko sendiri lupa untuk menuliskan catatan buat Shizune.

"Te-terima kasih" jawab Shizune sambil memeluk erat buku itu. Lagi-lagi wajah Shizune kembali memerah.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, dah Shizune!" .

Akhirnya Anko dan yang lainnya pulang.

* * *

"Tak kusangka kau baik juga ya, Hidan" kata Itachi yang lumayan kaget dengan sikap Hidan barusan.

"Dia itu baik karena ada maunya!" samber Anko sedikit jutek.

"Gua tulus kok! Kan dia temen gua juga" jawab Hidan, entah apa yang dia bilang itu benar atau tidak.

"Sampai jumpa besok ya!" kata Itachi yang kemudian berpisah arah dari Anko, Temari dan Hidan.

"Sampai ketemu besok lagi ya, Itachi!" teriak Temari sambil melambaikan tangan kearah pemuda itu.

~o0o~

.

"Hidan … Elo serius sama Shizune?" tanya Anko penasaran dengan niat Hidan yang sebenernya sama Shizune.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hidan sambil melirik Anko yang kelihatannya serius banget nanyanya.

"Gue nanya serius! Jangan malah nanya balik!" balas Anko kesal dengan sikap Hidan yang mendadak jadi acuh tak acuh begitu.

"Tak ada rotan akarpun jadi" jawab Hidan malah gak jelas.

"Apa tuh maksudnya?" tanya Anko sama Temari barengan.

"Maksudnya tak ada Anko, Shizune pun jadi!" kata pemuda itu sambil terkikik geli melihat wajah Anko yang kini berubah marah dan berusaha untuk mengejarnya yang lari.

"Hahahaha, kejar terus sampai dapet!" Temari cuma bisa ketawa aja sambil kasih semangat ke Anko yang lagi mengejar Hidan.

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah ...

.

.

"Anko kemari sebentar!" Itachi tiba-tiba datang menarik tangan Anko.

"Hey, Itachi ada apa ini?" tanya Anko kebingungan dan terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki Itachi.

"Disini saja ... " Itachi membawa Anko ke halaman belakang sekolah, karena hari masih pagi jadinya masih sepi.

"Kau kenapa membawaku kemari Itachi?" tanya Anko yang heran dengan sikap Itachi.

"Mulai hari ini sampai beberapa hari kedepan gue sibuk syuting ... Dan sebelum jadwal gue padat, ada yang mau gue tanyain ke elo" kata Itachi dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?" tanya Anko mendadak jadi berdebar-debar ketika mata Itachi menatapnya.

"Anko lo mau jadi pacar gue?" tanya Itachi langsung _to the point_.

_'A-apa? Apa gue gak salah denger ya barusan? Itachi minta gue jadi ceweknya?'_ Anko malah bengong mikir sendiri.

"Itachi bisa lo ulang lagi yang lo bilang barusan?" kata Anko meminta Itachi untuk mengulangi ucapannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi ataupun salah dengar.

"Apa lo mau jadi cewek gue?" Itachi masih dengan mimik muka yang serius mengulangi pertanyaannya kepada Anko.

"Bisa gue jawab kapan-kapan?" Anko bingung tapi sekaligus seneng, pengen langsung bilang iya tapi dia gengsi jaga harga diri. Tapi heran juga kenapa Itachi mendadak nembak dia ya?.

"Gak bisa, gue butuh jawabannya sekarang. Besok-besok gue bakalan sibuk, kalau gak percaya nih, gue udah minta ijin dari kepala sekolah dan udah dapet ijin khusus" kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan surat ijin sementara dari pembelajaran di sekolah.

_'Aduh gimana ya, bingung gue'_ Anko berpikir sejenak, dia benar-benar bimbang.

"I-iya deh, gue mau!" akhirnya Anko mengiyakan untuk menjadi pacar Itachi.

"Serius?" tanya Itachi yang mendapat respon sebuah anggukan kepala dari Anko. "Terima kasih Anko! Kalau begini gue bisa tenang ninggalin sekolah! Makasih ya, Anko. Gue pergi dulu!" sambung Itachi lagi sambil memeluk Anko, bahkan dia sempat mencium kening gadis itu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Anko bergumam kecil sambil memegang dadanya yang tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Chapter ini dikit ternyata, hah saia sedang kesal sama internet dirumah. Terpaksa ke warnet dan edit disana, tapi banyak orang-orang nista yang ganggu, walhasil chapter duanya jadi sedikit. Yang sebagian lagi saia potong buat next chapter ... Saia gak bisa komen banyak-banyak juga, buru-buru soalnya ngetik diwarnet. Makasih yang udah kasih saran soal pairing, dan kritikan, hahaha itu saran ItachiXHidannya serius? Oke, akan coba saia pikirkan.

.

.

**Happy Read ^_^V.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Berjuang, semangat YOSH! Alurnya kecepetan ya? Wah sepertinya saia khilaf sama alurnya nih ... Dan mulai dari chapie ini akan saia buka sedikit demi sedikit maksud dari Itachi kenapa dia nembak Anko. Makasih buat kiriman sarannya, saia mau menyiksa Hidan dulu sampai puas wahahahah.

Hidan : Astaga bener-bener minta gua bacok nih orang! *Siapin sabit*.

Author : Jangan dulu dong! Nanti ceritanya kagak selesai nih.

Hidan : Ceh.

Author : Lo kejar Anko aja sono tuh! Liat Anko lagi sama Itachi.

Hidan : *Ngejar Anko*.

Author : Baguslah mahkluk brutal itu udah kabur. Yosh, enjoy this chapter sorry for my bad typos minna!.

Warning : T rate, bahasa setengah baku setengah sableng.

Pairing : HidanXAnkoXItachi.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto yang pengen banget saia culik.

* * *

**My Number One Queen**

**Chapter 2**

**(Itachi intention)**

**.**

**.**

Gara-gara kejadian itu, Anko jadi sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi sama pelajaran yang berlangsung hari itu. Pikirannya kacau dan penuh pertanyaan seperti, apakah dia bermimpi? Apa Itachi serius? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Maklum lah Anko selama ini belum pernah pacaran! Jadi perasaan ragu terhadap Itachi muncul begitu saja.

"Shizune … Anko kenapa?" tanya Hidan setengah berbisik ke Shizune yang memang posisi meja duduknya ada di depan bangku Hidan. Hidan bingung kenapa si Anko dari tadi bengong begitu.

"Aku juga tidak tau Hidan" jawab Shizune, karena dia sendiri juga bingung dengan sikap Anko yang tumben sekali tidak konsen sama pelajaran.

"Hmmm … " Hidan kembali melihat Anko yang sekarang wajahnya malah berubah merah sendiri.

'_Aneh sekali, apa yang sedang dipikirkan si bodoh itu?'_ Hidan sweatdrop melihat tingkah Anko yang seperti seorang gadis yang baru jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

"Kamu khawatir sama Anko ya, Hidan?" tanya Shizune sambil menutupi wajahnya pakai buku, agar sensei mereka yang sedang menerangkan tidak melihatnya sedang ngobrol.

" … " Hidan tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan menanyakannya nanti pas istirahat dan akan kukabari ke kamu nanti" balas Shizune yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui jawaban dari Hidan. Terlihat pemuda itu memang khawatir dengan sikap aneh Anko pagi ini.

* * *

Di cafetaria sekolah ...

.

.

"Shizune, Anko~~~" suara Temari sudah berkumandang. Dia segera menghampiri Shizune dan Anko yang sudah lebih dulu berada di cafeteria.

"Temari jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Aku masih sedikit demam!" kata Shizune berusaha melepaskan pelukan Temari. Gadis berkuncir empat itu hanya nyengir dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Anko? Lo kenapa? Hello, jangan bengong bu!" kata Temari tumben Anko gak ngasih respon. Sekarang dia lagi melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke muka Anko yang sepertinya sedang menatap kesesuatu.

"Kenapa nih anak?" tanya Temari langsung melirik Shizune yang langsung angkat bahu.

"Liat apaan sih?" Temari penasaran dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, ternyata disitu ada sosok Itachi yang sedang tampil di TV. Cowok berambut panjang itu sedang diwawancarai.

.

"Itachi, bagaimana dengan kondisi anda hari ini? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari pertama anda syuting untuk movie terbaru anda?" tanya seorang wartawan antusias.

"Keadaan saya sangat baik sekali hari ini" jawab Itachi dengan ramah.

"Mengenai lawan main anda Koyuki, bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai Koyuki?" tanya satu wartawan lainnya.

"Mengenai Koyuki saya tidak bisa banyak berkomentar, karena ini baru pertama kali saya dipasangkan dengannya" Itachi kembali menjawab dengan tenang, padahal situasi disana sangat ramai. Wartawan-wartawan itu berebut ingin mewawancarai Itachi dan Koyuki yang sedang istirahat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda nona Koyuki? Bagaimana perasaan anda bermain film bersama dengan Itachi?" kali ini giliran Koyuki yang diwawancarai mengenai Itachi.

"Saya sangat senang bisa bermain dengan Itachi. Karena dia itu idola saya juga!" balas Koyuki sambil melirik Itachi dengan gaya manja.

'_Grrr … Apa-apaan si Koyuki! Centil banget sih!'_ batin Anko mulai ngamuk dan pasang tampang –jangan lirik cowok gue-.

"Tapi kalian serasi banget loh!" celetuk salah seorang wartawan.

"Dan kalian berdua itu masuk ke daftar pasangan selebritis yang paling serasi!" sambung wartawan lainnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah selebritis pada Koyuki dan Itachi.

"Wah apa mungkin kalian bakalan cinlok?" goda seorang wartawan pada Koyuki dan Itachi.

"Hahaha, mungkin saja" jawab Koyuki sambil tertawa centil yang justru kayak mak lampir bagi Anko.

.

"Hyaaaa, tak bisa dimaafkan!" Anko mendadak ngamuk sambil angkat meja, Temari sama Shizune langsung melotot kaget.

"An-Anko! Kamu kenapa?" Shizune panik melihat Anko yang mendadak menjadi ganas.

"Cepat turunkan meja itu Anko!" Temari berusaha menurunkan meja yang diangkat Anko.

.

"Saya rasa itu tidak mungkin" kata Itachi dengan cepat. "Saya sudah memiliki kekasih dan saya sangat mencintainya" sambungnya lagi segera meralat perkataan Koyuki. Anko yang ngamuk besar otomatis segera berhenti begitu mendengar perkataan Itachi. Sekarang gadis itu malah sedang tersipu.

'_Brengsek kau Itachi!'_ batin Koyuki sebel sendiri.

"Hei, Anko! Udah sadar?" tanya Temari sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah gadis itu.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Anko malah kebingungan sendiri.

"Yeh, ini anak! Lo tadi ngamuk tau!" kata Temari geleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah Anko yang aneh hari ini.

"Eh, hehehehe!" Anko malah cengar-cengir dan langsung nurunin meja yang lagi dia angkat.

"Fiuh, syukurlah … " kata Shizune langsung mengurut dada lega.

"Lo itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi aneh banget gue perhatiin" kata Temari mulai membuka topik pertanyaan karena dia emang udah penasaran.

"Entar aja deh, pulang sekolah gue ceritain. Gue duluan ke kelas ya!" kata Anko yang malah kabur dari pertanyaan Temari.

~o0o~

.

.

Anko berjalan menuju kelasnya tetapi dia terkejut dengan sebuah bantingan pintu kelas yang sangat keras. Kaget dan penasaran, dia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Ternyata dari sana muncul sosok Guren yang keluar kelas dengan wajah marah. Guren berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Anko, dan saat berpapasan gadis berambut biru gelap itu hanya menatap Anko sinis. Anko agak tercengang dengan sikap Guren yang seolah memusuhinya.

'_Ada apa dengannya melihatku seperti itu?'_ batin Anko heran. Tapi dia tidak mau memikirkannya, jadi Anko langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan disana dia melihat Hidan. Dan Anko tau siapa yang sudah membuat Guren kesal.

"Lo berantem lagi ya sama Guren?" tanya Anko kepada Hidan yang sedang asik membolak-balik buku catatannya.

"Biasalah … " balas Hidan cuek, sepertinya dia enggan membahas masalah ini.

"Kapan sih lo mau berubah? Guren walaupun terlihat galak tapi dia baik. Selain itu dia juga pinter, kan? Kapan lo mau serius?" tanya Anko yang heran dengan sikap Hidan. Masalahnya cowok itu mutusin Guren secara sepihak dengan alasan malas! Benar-benar terlalu.

"_I'm only serious with you_" kata Hidan sambil menatap Anko serius, sayangnya sikap Hidan yang tidak biasa itu dianggap Anko sebagai sebuah ledekan.

"Hahahahaha, bercanda lo kelewat tinggi bahasanya! Udah deh jangan main-main mulu. Sana kejar Guren, nanti nyesel lo!" kata Anko sambil tertawa geli.

Hidan pasrah melihat Anko yang sekarang tertawa sambil mengetok-ngetok meja.

"Dasar baka … " gumam Hidan pelan tapi cukup terdengar sama Anko.

"Apa lo bilang? Mau gue jitak?" ancem Anko sambil ngepalin tangannya. Hidan langsung bangun dan ngacir seketika.

.

"Anko? Kenapa sama Hidan? Kok dia lari-lari begitu?" tanya Shizune yang baru menyusul Anko dan sempat papasan dengan pemuda itu.

"Biasalah, kayak gak tau dia aja!" balas Anko menghela napas kesal.

"Haha … Dia berulah lagi ya?" Shizune hanya tertawa kecil, dia sudah maklum melihat Hidan dan Anko bertengkar seperti ini.

"Gitu deh!" balas Anko cuek malas ngebahasnya.

* * *

"Itachi … Apa kamu sudah menemukan pacar yang tepat untukmu?" tanya Pein selaku pemimpin perusahaan tempat Itachi bernaung.

"Ya-ya, aku sudah mendapatkannya" jawab Itachi yang sepertinya menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Segera kau harus memperkenalkannya kepada masyarakat" kata Pein yang sepertinya sedikit memaksa Itachi untuk memamerkan kekasihnya.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Itachi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja harus! Kau tau, berita mengenai hubunganmu dengan artis pendatang baru itu harus di _cover_ segera! Aku tidak ingin memiliki bintang yang bermasalah, kau mengerti?" balas Pein yang sepertinya mencoba untuk memperingati Itachi kalau rumor seperti itu bisa menjadi boomerang bagi Itachi sendiri dan akan membahayakan karirnya.

"Ck, aku tau" jawab Itachi setengah berdecak. Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

~o0o~

.

.

"APA? ITACHI NEMBAK LO?" Temari berteriak histeris setelah mendengar pengakuan Anko. Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

"Temari jangan keras-keras! Kalau sampai _fans _Itachi denger bisa gawat!" kata Anko berusaha menutup mulut Temari.

"Ma-maaf … Tapi seriusan itu? Itachi nembak lo? Terus lo jawab apa?" tanya Temari yang kemudian memelankan suaranya, sekarang dia berbicara setengah berbisik pada Anko.

"Iya, dia nembak tadi pagi sebelum dia berangkat pergi. Dan gue jawab iya … " Anko menjawab dengan wajah yang berubah merah, semerah tomat.

"Hua, selamat ya Anko! Akhirnya keinginan lo buat pacaran sama Itachi yang lo idolakan terkabul!" Temari sekarang malah ngasih peluk dan cium ke Anko. Beda lagi sama Shizune yang malah diam, kayaknya dia lagi memikirkan sesuatu.

"Shizune kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" tanya Temari baru menyadari Shizune sejak tadi diam saja.

"Entahlah, aku sedang memikirkan cerita Anko tadi. Rasanya agak aneh … " Shizune berkata dengan gayanya yang khas, bikin orang penasaran.

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Temari sama Anko berbarengan. Temannya yang satu itu memang suka bikin orang penasaran.

"Yah, aneh saja. Anko dan Itachi kan bisa dibilang baru mengenal, tapi kok Itachi bisa dengan cepat menyatakan cinta?" Shizune mulai berteka-teki sendiri. Menurutnya hal itu agak aneh.

"Ah, Shizune. Kau ini terlalu banyak pikiran! Itu yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, bisa saja kan?" kata Temari yang sepertinya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Shizune yang penuh curiga ke Itachi.

"Yang dikatakan Shizune itu ada benarnya, kau harus waspada Anko" kata Hidan yang tiba-tiba udah ikut nimbrung di belakang mereka.

"Hidan! Lo ini selalu nyamber omongan orang saja!" kata Temari sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran pemuda itu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Gak masalah kan? Hati gua sama Anko sudah menyatu, jadinya selalu bisa nyamber!" kata Hidan seenaknya bikin Anko kembali murka.

"Hidan lo ini gak pernah kapok ya!" Anko melempar sebuah kertas bola yang dia temukan sembarang tempat dan melemparkannya ke kepala pemuda itu yang malah berlari sambil tertawa iseng.

"Tapi Anko, gua sependapat beneran sama omongan Shizune. Lo harus waspada sama Itachi sekalipun!" balas pemuda itu yang kemudian berlari belok kearah lain.

* * *

Di mobil ...

.

.

"Itachi, apa berita itu benar kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tampak Itachi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telephone.

"Itu hanya kamuflase saja" Itachi menjawab berusaha setenang mungkin walaupun sebenarnya dia cemas.

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya. Bilang saja kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai orang itu, kan?" terdengar suara isak tangis dari seberang telephone membuat Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak bohong padamu, kau tau kan aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku melakukan ini semua demi karir kita berdua" Itachi mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu Itachi! Kau selalu membawa-bawa karir sebagai alasan. Yang kubutuhkan bukan karir tapi kesetiaan!" balas dari seberang telephone dengan kesal dan langsung menutup komunikasi.

.

"Ketahuan ya?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Bisa kau tebak" jawab Itachi pasrah.

"Salahmu, siapa suruh bikin keputusan sepihak!" Sasuke malah mencibir kakaknya yang sedang bingung.

"Cerewet" balas Itachi mendelik kesal melihat adiknya yang bukannya mendukung tapi malah menjatuhkannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Anko itu?" tanya Sasuke mengganti topik.

"Aku sudah terlanjur membuat keputusan ini, dan sandiwara ini harus tetap kujalankan" balas Itachi dengan mantap.

"Hati-hati dengan keputusanmu, kalau sampai gadis itu tau kau bisa dibunuhnya!" balas Sasuke setengah mengejek kakaknya yang tidak merespon apa-apa.

Sebenarnya Siapa orang yang menelepon Itachi barusan? Apa dia pacar Itachi? Lalu hubungannya dengan Anko dia anggap hanya sebuah sandiwara?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Author : Hasil pemikiran dari pertapaan tengah malam dan langsung saia ketik pagi-pagi huhuhuhu, takut lupa. Ano crack pair apa ya maksudnya? Maap nih dodol bener saia sama istilah seperti itu. Kalau ada yang tau mohon pencerahannya kasih tau saia. Ne, review, kritik dan saran monggo diterima dan ...

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Ternyata cerita seperti ini menguras otak biar dapet feelnya, bedas ama fic humor yang terkadang asal nyangkut dan langsung tulis. Tapi saia berusaha bikin genre seperti ini, semoga berkenan buat yang baca, dan makasih buat masukannya yang mampir hehehe, sangat membantu.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : HidanXAnkoXItachi, slight ShizuneXHidan.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto, not mine.

* * *

**My Number One Queen**

**Chapter 3**

**(This Is War!)**

**.**

**.**

"ANKO!" pagi-pagi Anko sudah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Itachi, dia pikir Itachi masih sibuk dan tak mungkin datang menemuinya di sekolah. Cowok berambut merah itu sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil bersandar pada sebuah mobil sedan merah.

"I-Itachi?" sapa Anko bingung kenapa pemuda ini ada di sekolah, bukankah dia sudah minta ijin selama dua minggu untuk syuting?.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti bingung begitu?" tanya Itachi heran saat melihat wajah Anko yang kebingungan.

"Tidak, hanya saja bukankah kamu ijin dari sekolah selama dua minggu? Lalu kenapa kamu ada disini?".

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menemui pacarku sendiri?" Itachi berkata manja, dan wajah Anko memerah ketika mendengar Itachi menyebutkan kata 'Pacar'.

"A-ah, gak apa-apa sih" balas Anko sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hehehe, kau lucu sekali Anko kalau seperti itu!" kata Itachi malah menggoda Anko sambil tersenyum.

"Hentikan Itachi!" Anko segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kembali muncul diwajahnya.

"Maaf-maaf. Sebenernya aku mencuri waktu datang kemari, aku ingin memberikanmu undangan pesta" kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak undangan yang dibalut dengan kain sutra berwarna biru terang. Dan di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah gulungan kertas yang berisi undangan mengenai pesta ulang tahun yang bernama Pein.

"Eh? Pein? Maksudmu ini undangan ulang tahun dari sutradara Pein yang terkenal itu?" tanya Anko hampir tak percaya dia bisa mendapatkan undangan mewah seperti ini.

"Iya, Pestanya malam ini. Datang ya!" kata Itachi penuh harap pada Anko.

"Ta-tapi … Aku tidak biasa datang keacara seperti ini, aku malu dan takut. Bagaimana kalau nanti disana aku membuatmu malu?" kata Anko dengan cemas, dia memang tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Dia takut tidak tau bagaimana harus bersikap nanti disana, dan apa kata orang-orang nanti yang melihatnya? Mendadak nyali Anko jadi ciut hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

"Jangan takut, ada aku disisimu Anko" kata Itachi sambil membelai lembut tangan gadis itu.

"Itachi … " Anko benar-benar merasa sangat senang, bahagia mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan gaun untukmu malam ini" Itachi menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang dia ambil dari dalam mobil kepada Anko.

"Kamu membelikan ini untukku?" tanya Anko nyaris tak percaya Itachi bahkan mau sampai repot membelikannya gaun. Dan kejadian ini membuatnya yakin kalau kecurigaan Shizune dan Hidan itu tidak benar, karena dia yakin Itachi bersungguh-sungguh kepadanya.

"Iya, khusus untukmu. Anko, aku pergi dulu ya. Kau juga harus masuk kelas kan?" Itachi terlihat sedang memperhatikan arloji miliknya yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh.

"Iya, terima kasih ya Itachi. Aku pasti akan datang!" kata Anko sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jam tujuh malam nanti aku jemput ke rumahmu ya" kata Itachi seraya memasuki sedan mewahnya.

"Itachi, memangnya kamu tau rumahku?" tanya Anko setengah bingung, rasanya dia belum memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada Itachi.

"Tentu aku tau, aku sudah meminta data tentangmu dari Tsunade-sama!" jawab Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman. Anko hanya menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam Anko!" kata Itachi yang kemudian melajukan mobilnya pergi. Setelah Itachi pergi menjauh, Anko segera memasuki gerbang sekolah.

* * *

"Aduh, bingkisan ini tidak muat ditasku!" keluh Anko yang sepertinya sedang setengah memaksa memasukkan bingkisan itu.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku masukkan saja ke dalam loker" kata Anko setelah berpikir kalau terus dia paksa masukan ke dalam tas takut akan merusak gaun tersebut.

Anko segera memasuki kelas tanpa menyadari kalau dari tadi gerak-geriknya diperhatikan oleh dua orang gadis yang tak lain adalah Guren dan Karin. Keduanya kemudian berjalan mendekati loker milik Anko.

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali dia!" kata Guren dengan sinis.

"Ayo kita buka lokernya!" timpal Karin yang langsung membuka loker Anko dengan mudah, tampaknya gadis itu lupa mengunci loker miliknya.

"Kira-kira gaun seperti apa yang diberikan Itachi pada Anko?" tanya Karin penasaran sambil menimang-nimang bingkisan milik Anko pemberian dari Itachi.

"Kita buka saja!" samber Guren dan dengan cepat dia mengambil bingkisan itu dan membukanya dengan kasar.

"Wah, bagus sekali gaunnya!" kata Karin sempat memuji gaun yang dibelikan Itachi untuk Anko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita percantik lagi?" kata Guren sambil mengeluarkan seringai iblis.

BRETTTTT!

Guren merobek-robek gaun itu dengan tangannya sampai bentuknya tidak berbentuk lagi.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHA" keduanya tertawa senang. Guren melempar gaun itu kebawah lalu menginjak-nginjaknya.

"Ow, cantik sekali! Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Anko nanti!" kata Karin sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi Anko nanti.

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk kelas sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat" kata Guren yang kemudian bergegas berlari masuk ke kelas bersama Karin.

Setelah Guran dan Karin menghilang, Hidan yang ternyata sejak tadi mengawasi keluar dari balik tembok.

'_Mereka berdua jahat sekali, kasihan Anko kalau begini … '_ kata batin Hidan yang melihat gaun milik Anko sudah benar-benar rusak.

"Hmm … " Hidan mengambil gaun yang rusak itu beserta dengan bungkus kado dan pitanya.

'_Dari nama merk baju ini rasanya aku kenal … Ah, ini kan nama butik yang ada di tengah kota!'_ batin Hidan sambil mengingat-ngingat nama butik terkenal yang ada di pusat kota. Letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolah.

'_Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu!'_ Hidan kemudian pergi dari sana. Dia pergi sambil memasukkan gaun beserta bingkisan yang sudah rusak itu ke dalam tasnya.

.

"Guren dan Karin kemana?" tanya Kakashi yang hari itu merupakan jadwalnya untuk mengajar di kelas 2-A.

"Kami hadir sensei!" Guren dan Karin muncul secara bersamaan di depan pintu kelas.

"Kalian ini, cepat masuk!" balas Kakashi tidak banyak berkomentar dan menyuruh kedua gadis itu masuk.

Guren dan Karin masuk ke kelas sambil tertawa-tawa dan melirik Anko dengan sinis. Seketika Anko jadi mendapatkan firasat buruk. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari sikap Guren dan Karin? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi merasa cemas. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk hari ini, karena hari ini harusnya menjadi hari istimewa baginya.

* * *

"Bisa bantu saya sebentar?" tanya Hidan kepada sang penjaga butik.

"Tentu saja, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang penjaga butik dengan ramah.

"Apa gaun yang seperti ini masih ada? Kalau ada saya ingin membelinya" kata Hidan yang langsung mengeluarkan gaun rusak tersebut dari dalam tasnya.

"Gaun ini … " tampak sang penjaga kebingungan melihat kondisi gaun yang sudah mengenaskan itu. Dia terlihat mengernyitkan dahi sesaat, kemudian keluar dari meja jaganya dan berjalan ke salah satu gaun berwarna ungu gelap yang memiliki leher A-simetris dengan potongan rok dari bagian dada. Dan ada hiasan taburan bintang dibagian dada dan ujung rok dari gaun itu. Gaun itu juga berhias pita berwarna golden dibagian garis dadanya.

"Saya rasa gaun yang rusak itu sebelumnya adalah gaun ini" kata sang penjaga butik sambil mengambil gaun yang dipajang itu.

"Oke, ambil yang itu" kata Hidan langsung tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Baiklah" jawab sang penjaga butik sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Satu lagi. Tolong gaun itu dibingkis dengan kertas kado dan pita seperti ini. Harus persis ya" kata Hidan yang juga menunjukkan kertas kado dan pita yang sudah ikutan rusak itu.

"Serahkan saja pada saya" kata sang penjaga sambil mengambil bingkisan yang rusak itu untuk disamakan.

20 menit kemudian …

"Ini sudah saya bingkis sama dengan permintaan anda" kata sang penjaga butik sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kado itu.

"Berapa?" tanya Hidan menanyakan harga yang harus dia bayar.

"Semuanya menjadi 20.500.000, 00." Jawab sang penjaga butik tersebut.

"Cih, mahal sekali" desis Hidan.

"Jadi dibeli tidak?" tanya penjaga butik itu mulai ragu apa pemuda serampangan di depannya ini memiliki uang sebanyak itu.

"Tentu saja, tapi tunggu sebentar" kata Hidan yang kemudian dia keluar dari butik itu. Dia pergi ke seberang dari butik tersebut. Tepat di depan butik itu ada bank, Hidan berniat untuk mengambil uangnya disana.

Tak lama Hidan kembali dengan membawa uang tunai dan diberikan kepada sang penjaga butik yang tampak ragu dengan uang pemberian Hidan tersebut.

"Kenapa bengong?" tanya Hidan dengan jengkel sama sikap si penjaga butik.

"Ini uang bukan dari mencuri di bangk itu kan?" tanya si penjaga toko yang memang sempat melihat Hidan berjalan keluar menuju bank.

"Tentu tidak bodoh! Itu duit gua, kalau mau butik ini bisa gua beli!" omel Hidan kesal dia disangka maling. Asal tau saja dia itu punya uang tabungan hampir mencapai satu milyar, kalau ditanya dari mana tentu saja jawabannya mudah. Hidan ini terkenal dengan sikap urakan dan terlihat cuek serta sederhana, itu karena dia menjaga identitasnya dan terlihat low profile, sebenarnya dia mewarisi perusahaan pamannya yang menggeluti perdagangan berlian. Dan usahanya itu sudah berkembang ke berbagai cabang, dan Hidan mengelola salah satu cabang tersebut, hanya saja memang tidak ada yang tau bahkan Anko sekalipun juga tidak tau.

"Ma-maafkan saya!" kata si penjaga toko itu dengan takut-takut. "Ini bingkisannya!" penjaga butik itu segera menyerahka bingkisan itu kepada Hidan.

"Hey, minta kantong belanjanya! Bingkisannya tidak muat di tasku!" kata Hidan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bingkisan yang bentuknya lebih besar dari tasnya itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" kata sang penjaga sambil terburu mencari kantong belanja. "Silahkan dibawa!" sambungnya lagi ketika memasukkan bingkisan itu ke dalam kanton belanja tersebut.

"Terimakasih sudah datang membeli, silahkan datang kembali".

"Astaga! Dikit lagi waktu istirahat sekolah, Gua harus cepet-cepet nih!" kata Hidan yang langsung lari keluar toko begitu melihat jam dinding di toko tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan tepat.

* * *

Di sekolah ...

.

.

"Wah, untung saja masih kurang 10 menit" kata Hidan bergumam kecil. Lalu dengan hati-hati dia berjalan ke loker Anko dan meletakkan bingkisan itu ke dalam loker tersebut.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Bunyi bel tiga kali itu menandakan waktu istirahat dan jam pelajaran itu usai.

"Wah, wah. Darimana saja kau Hidan!" celetuk Kankuro melihat pemuda itu baru menampakkan wajahnya.

"Heheheh, mau tau saja!" jawab Hidan cengengesan, lalu dia berbalik melihat Anko dan melempar cengiran khasnya. Anko tidak membalas dan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi kehebohan!" bisik Guren ke Kairn sambil tertawa-tawa.

'_Ada apa sih dengan mereka?'_ pikir Anko merasa kedua gadis itu terus-menerus melihat kearah dirinya sambil tertawa sejak dari jam pertama tadi.

"Shizune, ke kelas Temari yuk! Ada yang mau kutunjukkan pada kalian!" kata Anko yang segera menarik Shizune keluar kelas.

~o0o~

.

"Temari!" Anko dan Shizune sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas Temari. Temari yang melihat kedua temannya itu langsung dengan cepat memasukkan semua buku pelajarannya dan menghampiri Anko dan Shizune.

"Anko, Shizune! Tumben kalian ke kelasku duluan!" kata Temari yang tidak biasanya Anko dan Shizune datang ke kelasnya, karena setiap istirahat pasti Temari yang nyamper.

"Dengar baik-baik, Itachi tadi pagi datang menemuiku dan mengajakku pergi ke pesta ulang tahun sutradara Pein!" bisik Anko ke kedua temannya itu.

"WUAH! Ops. Kau serius?" tanya Temari yang tadi sempat berteriak dan langsung mengecilkan suaranya sendiri.

"Iya. Dan yang paling utama dari itu, Itachi memberikan sebuah kado padaku!" kata Anko lagi membuat mata Temari nyaris copot karena melotot kaget. Shizune tidak banyak berkomentar walaupun sebenarnya dia juga penasaran mau melihat bingkisan apa yang diberikan Itachi pada Anko.

"Aku mau liat!" kata Temari langsung dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ayo ikut aku!" kata Anko yang segera menarik kedua temannya.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" bisik Karin ke Guren yang ternyata diam-diam mengikuti Anko dan yang lainnya.

.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar mau melihat wajah Anko saat menemukan gaunnya sudah hancur!" kata Guren setengah tertawa. Sekarang keduanya sedang mengintip dari tembok.

"Nah, ini dia bingkisannya!" kata Anko yang mengeluarkan bingkisan itu dari dalam loker.

"Guren … Bukankah tadi bingkisan itu sudah kita hancurkan?" tanya Karin heran melihat bentuk bingkisan itu bisa utuh seperti sedia kala.

"Aneh … Aku yakin sudah merobek hancur bingkisan itu juga gaunnya!" kata Guren ikutan heran.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lihat saja!" kata Karin yang tidak mau ambil pusing, mungkin saja tadi Guren tidak merobek bingkisan itu.

.

"Astaga! Anko, ini indah sekali!" Temari berteriak takjub melihat gaun indah di dalam bingkisan itu. Sekarang Temari sedang mengeluarkan gaun itu dari dalam kotaknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!" Guren setengah berteriak kaget, bagaimana mungkin gaun yang sudah dia robek itu bisa kembali utuh seperti semula.

"Guren pelankan suaramu, jangan sampai mereka tau!" kata Karin mengingatkan Guren yang masih ternganga.

'_Kurang ajar! Pasti ada yang menukar kado itu. Seseorang pasti ada yang melihat perbuatan kami tadi_ _pagi'_ batin Guren kesal menebak-nebak siapa malaikat penolong Anko. Tak mungkin Itachi, dia yakin Itachi sudah pergi meninggalkan Anko pas memberikan kado itu pada Anko.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" kata Guren dengan marah dan mengajak Karin kembali ke kelas.

* * *

"Menyebalkan sekali, bagaimana gaun itu bisa kembali seperti semula!" kata Karin yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya tadi. Apa mungkin ada seorang peri baik hati yang menolong Anko dan menyulap gaun itu menjadi utuh kembali?.

"Hey, Hidan! Kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama!" Lee dari kelas sebelah berteriak memanggil Hidan.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Hidan balas berteriak.

"Dia mendapat laporan kau membolos tadi pagi! Dia mau berbicara padamu!" jawab Lee yang kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Hahahah kebanyakan bolos sih lo!" ejek Kankuro melihat temannya itu mendapatkan bencana alam, bagaimana tidak? Dipanggil Tsunade-sama sudah pasti bencana, tidak dihajarnya sudah untung.

Hidan dengan terpaksa bangkit dari tempat duduknya, perlahan dia berjalan keluar dan ketika dia menghampiri tempat duduk Guren, pemuda itu berbisik.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbuat jahat pada Anko, karena kau akan berhadapan denganku" itulah bisikan Hidan. Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil lalu berjalan keluar. Perkataan Hidan membuat Guren semakin kesal dan marah, kebenciannya pada Anko semakin bertambah.

"Brengsek kau Hidan!" teriak Guren setelah pemuda itu keluar kelas.

"Guren, ada apa?" tanya Karin yang sontak kaget melihat Guren berteriak mendadak. Bukan hanya Karin, tapi beberapa orang di dalam kelas itu juga ikutan kaget.

"Ini tandanya perang! Siapkan diri lo Karin, Hidan akan menjadi musuh utama kita selain Anko!" kata Guren membuat Karin sedikit terbelalak. Itu tidak mungkin dia harus berhadapan dengan Hidan hanya karena Anko. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Hidan, tapi dia terpaksa mengikuti omongan Guren. Dia lebih tidak mau lagi berurusan sama Guren.

* * *

Malamnya Itachi datang menjemput ke rumah Anko ...

.

.

"Anko … ? Kau cantik sekali malam ini!" kata Itachi yang jujur mengakui Anko malam ini sangat berbeda. Rambut yang biasanya dia ikat, dilepaskan. Dibiarkan tergerai indah menutupi punggungnya, dan hiasan bando kain berwarna emas menghiasi rambutnya. Anko juga mengenakan anting-anting kecil berwarna putih, tampak seperti Kristal.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Anko setengah gugup. Sehabis pulang sekolah tadi Temari dan Shizune langsung mengajaknya ke salon untuk menata rambutnya, tak lupa dengan acara lulur. Dan make-up diwajahnya juga hasil permak dari Temari. Gadis itu sangat pintar dalam hal merias wajah.

"Tentu saja, _shall we go my princess_?" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya kearah Anko.

"Ya, mari kita pergi!" kata Anko menyambut tangan Itachi dengan sebuah senyuman riang.

Keduanya pergi? Bagaimana nanti pesta disana? Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar disana?.

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Akhirnya update juga bagian ini setelah sekian lama terpendam di otak nurani saia.

Yang mau kasih saran, review dan kritik bisa langsung lewat kotak review ataupun PM saia langsung tidak apa-apa, Saia tau ini pair langka (nyaris punah), tapi semoga bisa mengena dengan yang baca.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^_^V.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Sepertinya saia berniat untuk mempercepat kisah ini (atas desakan dari seseorang yang menghasut saia dengan sebuah ide nista), dan sesuai janji saia akan tetap mempertahankan pair ini meskipun banyak yang menghadang, yosh gambatte!. Di chapter ini sudah ketahuan apa niat Itachi dan siapa gadis yang ternyata bukan gadis tapi, ehem seorang cowok!.

Warning : T rate.

Pairing : HidanXAnkoXItachi, ItachiXDeidara.

Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto oke.

* * *

**My Number One Queen**

**Chapter 4**

**(Rain, Tears and Heart)**

**.**

**.**

Anko sudah tiba di tempat pesta, dari luar saja sudah terdengar keramaian. Pestanya pasti sangat meriah di dalam. Mendadak jantung Anko berdetak kencang, dia yang tadinya bersemangat dan yakin kembali takut dan tidak percaya diri.

'_Aduh, kenapa gue jadi grogi lagi?'_ batin Anko terdiam, tanpa sadar dia sudah diam selama lima menit, padahal Itachi sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Anko?" Itachi sedikit mengeraskan panggilannya pada gadis itu, agar Anko tersadar.

"A-ah … Ma-maaf Itachi, bi-bisakah kita pulang saja?" tanya Anko setengah memelas, dia merasa kakinya gemetar dan tubuhnya jadi kaku.

"Anko, jangan bercanda. Kita baru saja sampai. Jangan takut Anko, ada aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji" kata Itachi lembut sambil membelai pipi gadis itu.

'_Be-benar juga! Aku harus bisa, ini semua demi Itachi dan aku harus membiasakan diri!'_ tekad Anko dalam hati kembali kuat.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita masuk!" kata Anko kembali kepada dirinya lagi, kata-kata Itachi barusan sukses membuat hatinya merasa aman dan tenang.

"Tetaplah di sampingku dan bersikaplah tenang, semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Itachi yang kemudian meletakkan tangan Anko melingkar ke lengannya, keduanya tampak berjalan mesra ketika memasuki ruangan pesta tersebut.

~o0o~

.

.

"A-astaga … " begitu masuk Anko sudah dimanjakan dengan dekorasi cantik, perpaduan warna antara cream, putih dan golden tampak indah dimatanya. Selain itu yang membuat Anko tak bisa berkata-kata adalah para tamu undangannya. Hampir dari mereka semua dari dunia _entertainment_ dan para pengusaha muda yang terkenal.

"Ayo, kita beri selamat sama yang berulang tahun" kata Itachi yang kemudian menggandeng Anko dengan hati-hati. Sepanjang jalan mereka jadi pusat perhatian, Anko dapat mendengar beberapa orang gadis berbisik-bisik.

.

"Itachi, terimakasih mau datang!" sambut sang pemilik acara pesta alias Pein.

"Tentu saja, ini kan hari besar temanku sekaligus sutrada film yang sedang kumainkan" balas Itachi menebar senyum ramah.

"Dan siapa gadis disebelahmu itu?" tanya Pein yang kemudian melirik Anko.

"Dia pacarku, namanya Anko" kata Itachi mendeklarasikan Anko sebagai pacarnya di depan umum.

"Dia terlihat cantik meski memakai topeng" bisik Pein yang terdengar oleh Anko, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah, kalau begitu silahkan dinikmati acaranya. Saya mau menyambut tamu yang lainnya dulu!" kata Pein berpamitan sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Ayo kita kesana" ajak Itachi ke salah satu sudut di ruangan itu.

.

"Kau mau makan apa Anko?" tanya Itachi berusaha mencairkan kekakuan Anko.

"Aku bingung … " jawab Anko yang memang bingung dengan makanan-makanan yang ada disitu, semuanya bergaya eropa dan Anko tidak mengenal makanan itu semua.

"Ah, kau tidak suka makanan seperti ini ya? Bagaimana kalau sushi?" tanya Itachi yang sepertinya mengerti Anko tidak menyukai makanan tersebut.

"Kalau sushi aku suka!" balas Anko dengan semangat.

"Ayo kesana" Itachi membawa Anko ke meja lainnya, dimana disana dihidangkan makanan khas jepang.

"Wah, Itachi. Aku dengar perkataanmu barusan. Jadi dia pacarmu?" disaat mereka sedang berdua datang Koyuki menghampiri.

"Ah, selamat malam Koyuki. Dia kekasihku, perkenalkan Anko Mitarashi" balas Itachi memperkenalkan Anko pada Koyuki.

"Salam kenal!" sapa Anko yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Koyuki. Tapi gadis itu hanya menatap Anko dingin.

"Hai Anko, semoga kau bisa kerasan ya pacaran sama Itachi" kata Koyuki sambil tersenyum sinis pada Anko, kemudian dia berlalu dan bergabung dengan bintang lainnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya dia berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Anko bingung dengan sikap Koyuki yang sama sekali tidak ramah kepadanya.

"Kau lupa ya? Kau ini kan pacarku sekarang, dan aku ini tampan, banyak yang mengejarku termasuk Koyuki, jadi maksudnya kau harus tahan mental sama para gadis yang mengejarku" kata Itachi setengah bercanda pada Anko, membuat gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar kata-kata Itachi yang konyol.

"Kau ini! Aku serius tau!" omel Anko pura-pura galak, sambil menyomot sepotong sushi.

'_Baguslah dia sudah bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri'_ kata Itachi dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah para hadirin sekalian, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua! Untuk itu saya akan mengadakan sebuah game dan hadiahnya liburan selama tiga hari dua malam di Hawaii!" kata Pein menyambut para tamu undangan sekaligus membuka sebuah permainan, tepuk riuh terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Ke-ke Hawaii?" Anko tercengang mendengar hadiah yang ditawarkan, benar-benar luar biasa.

"Tak hanya itu, kalian akan diberi voucher gratis menginap di hotel berbintang lima serta kupon belanja sebesar sepuluh juta! Dan ini berlaku untuk dua orang pemenang" kata Pein lagi membuat tepukan riuh semakin banyak dan kencang.

"Apa ada yang tertarik?" Pein bertanya sambil mengeluarkan _evilsmirk_.

"TENTU SAJA KAMI TERTARIK!" balas semua para tamu undangan secara merata.

"Kau mau ikut Anko?" tawar Itachi yang melihat Anko dari tadi diam saja.

"Iya, aku mau ikut!" balas Anko, liburan ke Hawaii ditambah kupon menginap dan belanja gratis siapa yang gak mau coba?.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian setuju akan saya kasih tau bagaimana dan peraturan permainan ini" kata Pein, sejenak dia berhenti membuat yang hadir disana semakin penasaran, permainan seperti apa yang akan diberikan Pein.

"Permainannya mudah, tentu kalian semua bisa berdansa bukan? Nah, permainan ini akan meminta kalian untuk berdansa dengan pasangan kalian, tenang saja! Yang tidak punya pasangan akan diberikan waktu untuk mencari dimulai dari sekarang sampai 10 menit ke depan!" kata Pein mulai menjelaskan permainannya dimana para peserta harus memiliki pasangan dansa. Dengan cepat yang berminat ikut game ini segera mencari pasangan.

* * *

10 menit kemudian …

.

"Tampaknya kalian sudah berpasangan" kata Pein setelah melihat beberapa peserta yang ikut dalam permainan.

"Baiklah saya akan memberitahu peraturan lainnya. Kalian harus berdansa bersama partner kalian ketika lagu dimainkan. Dan ketika berganti lagu kalian harus cepat mengganti pasangan kalian dengan pasangan terdekat kalian! Yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan selama lagu berhenti sesaat akan dinyatakan gugur! Lagu akan diputar sebanyak sepuluh kali, jadi semangatlah!" kata Pein yang menjelaskan secara rinci permainannya.

"Lagu pertama, mainkan!" kata Pein berteriak dan lagu pertama dimainkan dengan lembut. Lagu _Kiss me_ _good bye_ berkumandang (dari Final Fantasy 12).

Seiring dengan dimainkannya lagu para peserta mulai berdansa sambil berputar dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Lagu berjalan lembut dan memanjakan semua peserta yang ikutan game atau yang hanya sekedar melihat.

"Lagu kedua!" sesuai dengan aba-aba Pein lagu diganti dengan lagu kedua, lagu _first love_ dari Utada Hikaru terdengar, melodi lembut dan sayu ini sangat menyentuh hati, _old song but still good_.

Para peserta dengan cepat mengganti pasangan, begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Anko. Tampak Anko kini berpasangan dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, Naruto. Pemuda ini merupakan presenter yang akhir-akhir ini naik daun. Itachi sendiri berpasangan dengan gadis lain berambut pirang dengan poni rata di depannya, dia putri pengusaha dari keluarga kaya raya, Shion.

"Lagu ketiga!" lagu kembali berganti dan masih dari Utada Hikaru dengan lagunya _Apple and cinnamon_.

Beralih dari Naruto sekarang Anko berpasangan dengan Sasuke, adik dari Itachi yang sangat menyebalkan. Beberapa kali Anko merutuki kakinya terus terinjak Sasuke yang sepertinya sengaja mengerjainya. Itachi berpasangan dengan Hinata, dia kekasih Naruto sekaligus penyanyi pendatang baru dengan suara khasnya yang kecil dan imut.

"Lagu ke empat!" Pein berteriak dengan semangat karena belum ada satupun peserta yang gugur, para peserta mulai kebingungan mencari pasangan karena pergantian lagu yang cepat. Lagu _When I fall_ dari _After School_ berdendang merdu, mengiri para peserta. Dan disini sudah tampak ada beberapa yang gugur dalam permainan. Salah satunya Sasuke yang tidak sempat berganti pasangan karena terlalu asik menginjak kaki Anko, diapun berdecak kesal sambil mendelik pada Anko.

Anko kali ini berpasangan dengan Iruka, presenter dengan usia setengah baya yang sekarang juga lagi menekuni dunia drama, Itachi terlihat berpasangan dengan Koyuki. Anko sangat kesal saat berpapasan dengan Koyuki yang memeluk Itachi dengan mesra, rasanya ingin sekali dia menjambak-jambak rambut gadis itu.

"Lagu kelima!" Pein semakin mempercepat pergantian lagu. Dan lagu Aoi natsu ame yang dinyanyikan Valshe ikut meramaikan. Lagu agak sendu itu diiringi dengan cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba seperti sengaja dibuat redup.

"Lagu ke enam!" lagu dengan cepat kembali berganti dan kali ini giliran lagu _eyes on me_ yang berkumandang dengan romantisnya. Anko yang sebenarnya masih terbawa dengan lagu sebelumnya langsung kebingungan, apalagi dilihatnya Itachi sudah berdansa dengan seorang cewek dengan rambut pink, dia Sakura kekasih Sasuke yang juga merupakan penyanyi dari sebuah girl band terkenal.

"Sini!" tiba-tiba tubuh Anko ditarik seseorang dan mengajaknya berdansa. Pemuda yang menariknya memiliki rambut putih dengan style agak jabrik dan surai rambut dibagian kiri serta kanannya panjang menutup sedikit pipi kiri dan kanan pemuda itu.

Anko rasanya mengenal pemuda dihadapannya ini, mata violet yang berkilat itu menatapnya seperti penuh perasaan, membuat Anko sedikit salah tingkah. Anko menikmati musik yang sedang mengalun lembut dan mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya ini. Sesaat Anko terbawa lagu tersebut dan ketika sadar lagu lainnya sudah mengalun merdu, itu artinya Anko kalah dari permainan.

"Maaf ya" ucap pemuda di depannya itu karena merasa tidak enak dengan Anko mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Anko dengan senyum maklum. Sebenarnya bukan salah pemuda itu juga sih, dia sendiri tadi sempat hanyut terbawa suasana.

.

"Ah, kalah … " Anko mendesah pelan, dan kemudian matanya mencari-cari Itachi yang sekarang berdansa dengan gadis manis berambut coklat, kalau tidak salah namanya Ayame.

"Maaf ya" kata Anko pelan dari kejauhan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Itachi. Itachi membalas dengan senyuman.

"Sampai pada puncak lagu terakhir!" lagu terakhir berdendang lagu dari Yuna Ito dengan judul _Trust_ _you_.

Itachi tampak berdansa dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang pekat dengan warna kuning yang terang dan menyala, Anko tidak mengenali gadis itu, yang jelas gadis itu pasti salah satu artis ataupun penyanyi ataupun putri dari pengusaha kaya juga. Dilihat keduanya berdansa dengan mesra, seperti sebuah sinkronisasi yang seperti sudah ditakdirkan. Mendadak hati Anko jadi gelisah melihat Itachi berdansa dengan gadis itu, pandangan Itachi pada gadis itu berbeda.

'_Itachi … Dia terlihat begitu menikmati'_ batin Anko yang merasa sangat sakit ketika melihat Itachi, apalagi pemuda itu sempat melemparkan pandangan yang berbeda pada lawan dansanya itu.

"Yak pemenangnya adalah Itachi dan nona di sebelah sana!" kata Pein mengakhiri permainan.

"A-aku tidak berminat pada hadiahnya, hm … Permisi dulu, hm!" kata gadis itu yang secara tiba-tiba berlari meninggakan acara tersebut. Itachi juga langsung mengejar sang gadis.

"Itachi … " Anko bergumam kaget ketika melihat Itachi mengejar gadis lain di depan matanya sendiri. Itachi terlihat begitu tergesa, bahkan Itachi tidak melihat kearah dirinya sedikit pun.

'_Sa-sakit … Rasa sakit apa ini'_ Anko membatin sesak sambil memegangi dadanya. Setitik air mata mulai jatuh dari kelopak mata Anko tanpa bisa dia tahan.

"Wah-wah, apa-apaan Itachi itu? Dia mengejar gadis lain padahal ada kekasihnya disini!" cibir Koyuki sengaja berbicara keras-keras.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa kok! Pasti Itachi mengejarnya karena hadiah itu, kan sayang mereka sudah menang!" balas Anko berusaha menutupi hatinya yang sebenarnya perih, dia tertawa seperti orang konyol.

"Saya permisi dulu, mau mengejar Itachi!" kata Anko sambil membalikkan badannya dengan cepat tanpa menyadari kalau Koyuki menyengkat langkah kaki Anko sehingga gadis itu tersungkur jatuh, Koyuki juga sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke Anko yang sudah terjatuh.

"Aduh, maaf ya Anko! Kau menubrukku sih jadi minumanku terjatuh, kau tidak apa-apa kan?' tanya Koyuki seolah-olah perbuatan tadi tidak disengaja, dia mengulurkan tangan ke Anko dengan wajah malaikat dan kemudian tersenyum bagaikan iblis.

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri, permisi!" Anko berdiri dengan cepat, rasanya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berlama-lama berada disana. Dia berlari meninggalkan pesta.

* * *

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" Anko berlari keluar dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Hatinya terasa seperti teriris. Dia terus berlari menerobos hujan yang turun, ya di luar memang hujan besar, mungkin karena di ruangan pesta tadi terlalu ramai jadinya dia tidak menyadari akan turunnya hujan.

Di sisi lain kondisi Itachi yang mengejar gadis tadi juga sama dengan Anko, keduanya kehujanan.

.

"Kenapa kau lari?" kata Itachi yang akhirnya berhasil menggapai lengan gadis itu dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"lepaskan aku, hm!" teriak sang gadis membentak Itachi dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi dari lengannya.

"Tidak! Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kapanpun, tidak akan!" teriak Itachi semakin menjadi dan menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku Itachi, hm!" gadis itu berusaha meronta dari pelukan Itachi tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan malah menangis di dalam pelukan hangat itu.

"Maafkan aku Deidara … Kumohon bersabarlah sedikit lagi, aku berjanji akan kembali padamu" kata Itachi kepada sosok yang dipeluknya itu yang bernama Deidara.

"A-aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, hm. Melihatmu bersama wanita lain membuat hatiku sakit, hm! Apa kau malu dengan hubungan kita, hm?" Deidara mulai mengeluarkan isi hatinya, dia menatap lekat-lekat pada Itachi, pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Mereka bertemu dalam sebuah film drama sebuah kisah romantis yang menceritakan hubungan terlarang antara dua sahabat sesama jenis ini. Dan berkat itu keduanya jadi memiliki perasaan yang sama persis dengan tokoh yang mereka perankan. Keduanya akhirnya menjalin hubungan rahasia. Deidara sama sekali tidak keberatan, tapi untuk kali ini dia sudah tidak tahan. Lebih baik hubungan mereka diakhiri saja.

"Kumohon Deidara, demi aku … Sedikit lagi, tunggu sedikit lagi" kata Itachi berusaha membujuk Deidara untuk bersabar mengikuti rencananya.

"Baiklah, hm … Sedikit lagi, akan kutunggu sedikit lagi, hm" balas Deidara yang akhirnya menyerah. Keduanya berpelukan mesra di tengah derasnya hujan. Hal ini berbanding terbalik dari yang dialami Anko. Gadis itu kini tengah berjalan sendirian dengan keadaan yang sudah sangat acak-acakan. Dia berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil menenteng _high heels_ miliknya. Kakinya terasa sakit karena dia tidak terbiasa memakai _high heels_ dan berlari sekencang itu. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya, Apa mungkin Itachi setega itu? Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Saat tengah berjalan sambil melamun ternyata ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya.

~o0o~

.

"Anko? Kau dari mana? Kenapa jalan sendiri dan hujan-hujanan seperti ini?" suara itu berasal dari Hidan yang ternyata muncul di depannya tanpa dia duga.

"Hidan … HUWAAAAAA!" Anko tanpa berpikir panjang lagi segera menghambur dan memeluk pemuda itu sambil menangis.

"Anko, kau kenapa?" tanya Hidan dengan wajah bingung melihat Anko yang tiba-tiba menangis. Anko tidak menjawab, gadis itu terus saja menangis.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Kuajak kau kerumahku untuk mengeringkan dirimu, kalau dibiarkan seperti itu kau bisa sakit" kata Hidan yang kemudian membawa Anko ke rumahnya sambil tetap merangkul erat gadis itu yang kelihatannya sudah mulai kedinginan.

* * *

Di rumah Hidan ...

.

.

"Nah, ini ada handuk, dan kurasa kau bisa pakai bajuku" kata Hidan memberikan handuk serta sebuah baju kaos dan celana panjang pada Anko.

"Terima kasih Hidan, maaf aku sudah merepotkan" jawab Anko lemah sambil menerima handuk dan baju itu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Sana cepat ganti bajumu!" kata Hidan menyuruh Anko cepat berganti pakaian. Dia tidak mau kalau gadis itu sampai sakit.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandinya ya" kata Anko yang kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Hidan begitu Anko keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku … " Anko kembali tertunduk dan air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

"Wah, ja-jangan menangis lagi! Ini, minumlah dulu susu hangatnya!" kata Hidan yang panik melihat Anko mulai menangis, cowok itu dengan cepat menyodorkan susu hangat kepada Anko.

"Ayo diminum. Oh, ya kau lapar tidak? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawar Hidan, Anko hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Tentu dia lapar, berlari, memangis dan kehujanan membuat perutnya benar-benar lapar.

Setelah melihat respon Anko, Hidan beranjak pergi ke dapur, tapi belum ada sepuluh menit pemuda itu kembali keluar sambil menggaruk-garu kepalanya.

"Ah, stok makanannya habis. Tunggu sini sebentar ya, aku akan pergi ke market depan dulu!" kata Hidan yang kemudian pergi ke market 24 jam di dekat rumahnya, Anko hanya tersenyum lemah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa kalau sebenarnya Hidan adalah orang yang perhatian dibalik sikap menyebalkannya itu.

* * *

"Merepotkan sekali kalau belanja harus membawa payung sekaligus" keluh Hidan ketika keluar dari market tersebut, dan mendadak matanya menangkap sosok Itachi yang sedang menyetir dan disebelahnya dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal, Deidara.

"Hm … ?" Itachi melirik kaca spion, dia merasa melihat Hidan ketika melewati market itu.

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Deidara ketika dia menyadari gelagat kekasihnya itu sedikit aneh.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Tidurlah Deidara, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah" balas Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Deidara.

'_Mungkin aku salah liat'_ batin Itachi walaupun dengan perasaan kurang yakin, yang dilihatnya itu benar Hidan atau bukan.

.

"Anko apa kau suka ramen?" tanya Hidan begitu memasuki pintu rumah dan ternyata dia mendapati Anko sudah terlelap tidur di atas sofa. Masih dapat terlihat aliran air yang mengalir dari matanya.

_'Kasihan sekali, dia pasti sakit hati sama Itachi_' batin Hidan sambil mengusap lembut wajah Anko, menghapus jejak air mata diwajah gadis itu dengan lembut.

Pandangan mata Hidan melembut saat melihat Anko tengah terlelap, pasti gadis ini sudah menjalani hari yang sangat berat. Pelahan Hidan menyelimuti Anko dengan selimut sambil mengusap kening gadis itu, kemudian dia berbisik "Oyasumi Hime-sama … ".

**TBC …**

* * *

Author : Gak sangka chapter ini bisa panjang! Sepertinya saia tidak akan terlalu panjang membuat chapternya, mungkin hanya sekitar belasan atau malah kurang ck ck ck. Tolong jangan protes sama lagu-lagu yang nongol disini, selera saia aneh, coba utak-atik lagu romantis (maklum gak tau lagu romantis selain eyes on me sama Trust you), malah saya memasukkan lagu yang sama sekali gak romantis (Aoi no matsu ame).

.

.

**HAPPY READ MINNA!.**


End file.
